


Falling

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking through Adam's eyes as he falls for Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly Cracky and jumps around alot. I hear the song Catch Me I'm Falling by Pretty Poison(Mid-80's) And Knew that I needed to write a fic for it!! LOL

** _ Are you ready boy?  
here I come, catch me I'm falling _ **

**This is the first time I have ever been rendered speechless with just a look. He just looked over at me with those eyes and I am without words. I swear my stomach dropped to my feet, how can a man be that physically beautiful? I mean it almost hurts to look at him, I suck it up and stumble over my words. Yeah real smooth I know.**

**   
_ You came into my life  
The look in your eyes  
Took me by surprise  
It's you  
And nobody else  
Your love has made me  
So blind I can't see _ **

**We’ve been working together for about a month, time for the big performance. My stomach is in my throat, we have rehearsed the choreography to death, I am pretty sure I can sing and dance this in my sleep. But Now here we are backstage, getting ready to go on. I go through my newly founded pre show routine, I talk to everyone, make sure that everyone is ready then the lights drop. As everyone else rushes to their spots, He stops and just squeezes my arm, giving me a small smile and a whispered “Let’s do this Baby Boy” before hurrying to his place behind the keys. Yeah I am a gonner.**

**   
_ I am descending  
From heaven above  
So catch me I'm fallin baby  
Hold onto my love _ **

**Alright, so I have fallen head over heels, hopelessly crazy in love with my STRAIGHT bass player. Fuck! Ok, so now what do I do?? It’s not like I can walk up to him and say “Hey Tommy, just wanted you to know I am in love with you.” Yeah, not gonna happen. SO what does my smooth ass do?? I invite him to Cabo… Oh my god!! What the hell am I doing??**

**   
_ (chorus)  
Catch me I'm falling  
Catch me now I'm falling  
Catch me I'm falling  
Catch me now I'm falling  
Falling in love _ **

**I am going to Australia, so I ask him to watch my place. Yeah, my mind has gone to those naughty places, you know which ones. Thinking about him in my bed, spread out under me, calling my name. Yeah I am a gonner, like totally gone. Beyond anything I have ever felt before, I am so freaked out I call Brad. What does he tell me?? To go for it because the boy’s not as straight as he seems. Oh my fucking God!! Now I have no idea what to do. More than anything I want to tell him how I feel, but at the same time I don’t want to freak him out and make him uncomfortable. Yeah I know, eating his face at the AMA’s was kind of a clue for him, and the hair pulling, ass smacks and general touching might give him a clue, but it is totally different for me to say it out loud.**

**   
_ Two hearts beating in time  
The rhythm as one  
I am yours, you are mine  
For you  
I surrender myself  
Each night-every day  
Always feeling this way _ **

**We are in Helsinki when he comes to my room. Yeah he is kinda trashed, but he kisses me. Whoa, wait what??? Ok, this is not fair! Drunk straight boy kisses are so not fair, so what do I do?? Yeah, I totally slept with him. Waking up the next morning I was expecting him to completely freak out. I mean he was drunk and I totally took advantage of that… Ok so it was mostly him, I am pretty sure I am going to have some delightful bruises. But now I have to talk to him, and he is hung over which means he is gonna be a bitch.**

**   
_ Falling in motion  
As though I had wings  
Your sweet love and devotion  
Baby it's magic  
A magical thing _ **

**I try to roll over but find he is wrapped around my chest, his nose buried in my neck, his hair tickling my face. I push lightly trying to move him, I need to get up. He just mumbles something that sounds like “Don’wanna, s’warm” and I can’t help but laugh. Who would have thought that eight months ago I would have been rendered speechless by a pair of big brown eyes? And now I get to look into those eyes every morning, Ha, yeah I am a gonner for sure, head over heels.**

**   
_ chorus _ **

(tag)  
Ooooh baby, what can I do?  
I'm falling for you


End file.
